Generations 8: Mirror Images
by Mister Writer
Summary: The New Justice League Of Earth face Evil versions of themselves after an encounter with a time traveling villain. Part 8 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 2 of the Armageddon trilogy.


GENERATIONS SERIES: ARMAGEDDON TRILOGY PART 2: MIRROR IMAGES

**GENERATIONS SERIES: ARMAGEDDON TRILOGY PART 2: MIRROR IMAGES.**

**Written by FANFICWRITER81.**

**SUMMERY:** The New Justice League Of Earth face Evil versions of themselves after an encounter with a time traveling villain known as Tempus. Part 8 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 2 of the Armageddon trilogy.

**INTRODUCTION:** What you are about to read is the second story of a trilogy. That trilogy is the third of a trilogy of trilogies. Making this Part 8 of a 9 Part Series. Each trilogy deals with a different generation of heroes and adventurers. Some of the previous stories did not have any original characters of my creation, some did. This one does. It has two of my creation, and several others that I do NOT own. All I own are the two worthless characters of Peter Kent/ Powerman and Joyce Hills, Vampire Slayer, and the story which is also worthless. Therefore I will not profit from this story, nor any other in the series, so please copyright owners, don't sue me.

Speaking of Copyrights, Superman, Superboy and The Flash belong to D.C. Comics, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl belong to Marvel Comics, as do X-Men. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel: The Series belong to Joss Whedon. Lois & Clark belongs to December 3rd Productions and Warner Brothers and Sex & The City belongs to HBO. The Omen belongs to David Seltzer and Twentieth Century Fox, and last but not least, Sliders belongs to The Sci-Fi Channel.

Now the boring stuff is over, I'll just suggest that if you haven't read the first seven stories of this series, that you do so. It will make this one a lot more enjoyable, plus they're good stories anyway, even if I do say so myself. For those of you that have nothing has changed between stories. So here's the Ideal Cast List. Enjoy the story!!

**THE AUTHOR'S IDEAL CAST LIST:**

If you don't know who the actor is, look them up.

Peter Kent/ Powerman played by Nicholas Brendon

Joyce Hills, Vampire Slayer played by Sabrina Lloyd

Logan Smith/ Wolverine played by Hugh Jackman

Barry Allen/ The Flash played by John Wesley Shipp

Miranda Hobbes played by Cynthia Nixon

Tempus played by Lane Davies

Drusilla, Vampire played by Juliet Landau

Evil Clone Of Peter Kent/ Powerman played by Nicholas Brendon

Evil Clone Of Joyce Hills, Vampire Slayer played by Sabrina Lloyd

Evil Clone Of Logan Smith/ Wolverine played by Hugh Jackman

Evil Clone Of Barry Allen/ The Flash played by John Wesley Shipp

Mysterious Evil Sliding Man played by Sam Neill

**THE STORY:**

May 31st, 2078. Metropolis. 2.33 PM.

The New Justice League Of Earth were outside The Daily Planet Museum fighting a human with advanced technology. His name was Tempus, and he was trying to stop the creation of Utopia by destroying Peter "Powerman" Kent, the one who could, according to Tempus, the time traveling villain, be responsible for a Heaven on Earth, which he found completely boring. Fortunately for Tempus, Time was flexible and could be changed. Unfortunately, all his machines had failed so far. He only had one left. He used it. It worked. A bright light surrounded the heroes. When they recovered their vision moments later, they found that the four of them were seemingly unharmed. Tempus, however, had vanished.

**--**

The four heroes, Peter, Joyce, Barry, and Logan, also known respectively as Powerman, The Slayer, The Flash, and Wolverine, sat in the building that was their N.J.L.O.E Headquarters. Joyce and Logan were filling Barry in on the history he had missed because of his being from the past.

"And then May the Spider-Girl died in a car crash, the only League Member ever to die from something normal" said Joyce. Logan joined in at this point; "Then a few years after that, Joyce's parents died in action for the League. It was a sad time, and the League at the time was just me, those two, Green Lantern, and Hellboy. After that, the three of us went our separate ways. We'd all seen too much death by that point, and those two dying fighting Galactus, saving the world, was the final straw. And that was the end of the original Justice League Of Earth. Since then it's been about ten years, and fortunately nothing much has happened."

"Here ends the history lessons. You're completely up to date on world events." said Joyce. "Thanks guys" said Barry, before asking; "Hey Pete, how's it going on that gizmo?"

Peter looked up from his work. "Fine" he said. "I've managed to get this thing working again. It can now track and create Time Vortexes; it just needs to be able to input time co-ordinates, and I'll be able to get you home."

Peter was working on the relic that his mother had left him, the Kromagg Timer that they'd gotten from the Maggs and left for his mother to find at his grandfather's house. He was trying to adapt Quinn Mallory's genius invention to travel through time rather than parallel dimensions of reality. Soon he hoped to succeed and get The Flash back home. It wasn't that he disliked Barry; he just wanted to get him home, where he belonged.

Soon after Barry's final history lesson was over, they all went home.

**--**

Later that night Joyce went on Slayer Patrol in New York. It would be a night that would change things for her in more ways than one, and none of them would be for the good.

**--**

On Slayer Patrol in her home city of New York, Joyce came upon a vampire feeding off of her boyfriend's mother, who also happened to be her "honorary aunt", Miranda Hobbes. The vampire dropped Miranda to the concrete floor as Joyce approached. Joyce knew this vamp of old. It was Drusilla, her father's ex from his soulless days, an enemy of her mother, and of late, an enemy of hers.

Neither of them wasted time with words. They fought. Joyce punched Dru, knocking her into the statue of Superman that had recently been put up in the centre of Central Park. Dru jumped up and hit back. Joyce fell, spinning her legs into a trip kick, knocking Dru off her feet. They both got up.

As Drusilla went in for another hit, Joyce dodged, pulling out a stake. "Ready to fly in the heavens with the stars Slayer?" said Dru in a supposedly threatening voice. Joyce answered without words, with a kick. Dru was knocked off balance. Knowing this would be her only chance, Joyce thrust the stake in the general area of the vampire bitch's heart. It was a hit on the bullseye.

As Drusilla turned to dust, Joyce was glad to be rid of her. She'd done what no one had been able to do in a few hundred years. She'd dusted Drusilla, the last surviving vampire of the Scourge Of Europe. Dru was just dust blowing in the wind. She ran to her favorite "aunt", picked up Miranda, and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

**--**

She'd gotten to the hospital too late. Miranda Hobbes died on the way there. Fortunately she hadn't been Turned. Brady had blamed her for his mother's death and broken up with her. She cried herself to sleep. Little did she know that when she woke up things would be a lot worse.

**--**

June 15th, 2078. New York City. 9.25 AM.

Joyce woke up to find, after eating breakfast, showering, and getting dressed, upon switching on the television news, that two weeks had passed without her knowledge, which was mysterious. The truly shocking thing though was the news report, which detailed the N.J.L.O.E's two week crime spree. She didn't know what was going on but it was definitely time to get the team together.

**--**

It was a short N.J.L. meeting. They didn't take long to figure out that the madman Tempus' white light machine had created evil clones of them. Now they were out searching for them. Soon they found Evil Flash. The two Flashes fought a blur so fast that none of the others could keep up, let alone help.

Ten minutes later, one Flash was standing over the dead body of the other. The question the others were asking themselves was this; which Flash had died, the good one or the evil one?

**--**

Next they found Joyce's evil twin. The two fought viciously. During the fight Evil Joyce revealed that she had killed Good Joyce's Ex, Brady Hobbes. When one of the Joyces died, the others knew, beyond a doubt, that Evil Joyce was dead. And they were right.

**--**

It wasn't long before they found the other Peter. Soon the fight was in full swing. During the fight, it was proved that the surviving Flash was the good one, and that the Peter they had been with all day was the evil one.

After a long battle Joyce killed the evil Peter. "He was with us all day" said Barry. "What a frightening thought".

**--**

They found Evil Wolverine seconds after he killed Tempus, an open Time Vortex in front of him. They engaged him in battle, The Flash stopping him from entering the Vortex. During the battle, Good Logan accidentally pushed Joyce into the Vortex. A moment later, the Vortex closed, trapping Joyce in Time, and sealing off Evil Logan's escape route.

Whilst he was distracted, The Flash smashed all of the weapons and machines that he had stolen from Tempus. After that Good Logan shot his counterpart with The X-Gene Cure. Evil Logan screamed in agony at the thought of powerlessness.

He ran away, and got hit by a car, dying in the same way another villain, General Zod, did long before him. Flash would have stopped him, but he was too weak from battle. And so the last of the Injustice League was dead. And good riddance to them.

**--**

Peter activated the Time Traveling Timer. They were following the trail of Evil Logan's Time Vortex. They were going to follow it and rescue Joyce. The Time Vortex opened, and Logan jumped in. Barry followed next. Then Peter put the Timer in his pocket, and dived in. Thirty seconds later, the Time Vortex closed.

**--**

They soon found Joyce. She was working on a farm. The Kent Farm in Smallville, Kansas. It was May 14th, 1990. Peter tried to activate the Timer to get them all back to when they left, but it didn't work. Looking at the inside, Peter told them; "It's fried guys, and the parts to fix it won't be invented for another twenty-five years. We're stuck here."

**--**

September 30th, 2078. 6 AM. Los Angeles.

A Vortex opened. This was no Time Vortex bringing the return of heroes. This was an Interdimensional Vortex, and it was exited by only one man. One man of Pure Evil. He had plans, and there was no one on this Earth who could stop him.

**TO BE CONCLUDED IN:**

**GENERATIONS SERIES: ARMAGEDDON TRILOGY PART 3: THE FINAL CONFLICT.**


End file.
